It's Such A Drag
by Darkloverz
Summary: Shikamaru and his team are assigned to guard three shinobi from the Hidden Sand so what happens when Shikamaru gets paired with the one that's been on his mind? This DOES NOT follow the anime things are different and they will be explained in the later chapters This is my first attempt at ShikaGaa so please go easy on me and please R&R but nothing hateful or mean.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the Hidden Leaf village people were busily walking around do one thing or the other all just tending to what they needed to do…for some it was just a normal day, but for one person it seemed like a unending day of feelings to be quite honest it was a drag. Why did his team have to get this assignment? Shikamaru sighed as he walked to the gates leading into the village, his team had been assigned to guard and in his words "entertain" a group of shinobi from the Hidden Sand village and he was not looking forward to it at all….why should he have to entertain people? There were plenty of other things he could be doing, but no instead he was standing at the gates now being joined by Ino and Choji to wait on these three shinobi.

"Shikamaru why didn't you wait for us?" Ino asked as she made her way up to him

"I spaced out while walking my mistake" Shikamaru said as he shifted his weight to one side

"Spaced out? You never space out what's going on?" Choji asked as he opened a bag of chips

"Choji it's nine in the morning why are you eating chips?" Ino asked as she watched her teammate shove a handful of chips into his mouth

"I was running late and missed breakfast" Choji said with a mouthful of chips

"Guys it's too early to be arguing…Ino do you know when the group is suppose to get here?" Shikamaru asked

"Uh they should be here any minute now…I wonder who they sent" Ino asked

"I don't know, but I hope this doesn't take long I'm really not in the babysitting mood" Shikamaru said

"Well last time I checked we didn't need to be babysat" Temari said as she and her two brothers walked up to the other three man squad. Shikamaru turned around with wide eyes and mentally face palmed himself.

"I didn't mean babysit" Shikamaru said as he moved aside so the three could walk by

"Yeah sure you didn't...anyways we need to get going who is pairing off with who?" Temari asked as she eyed Shikamaru up and down

"Well Temari I figured you could pair off with me and the boys could figure out who went with who" Ino said

"I'll go with Choji" Kankuro said as he walked over to him…which left Gaara with Shikamaru, who was none too pleased….Shikamaru knew that Gaara had changed since the chunin exams, but so had he…he had actually started to like Gaara in a romantic way not that he would tell anyone…he was scared to come out to his friends and family about him being gay.

"Well with that said let's get going then….father won't be pleased if he hears that we were late" Gaara said in a deep voice that caught Shikamaru off guard. They all nodded and began into the village once they were in the middle of town they all stopped, for safety the meetings were to be held at three different locations which meant splitting up…after confirming where they would meet up at after the meetings were over they set off separately. Shikamaru and Gaara's meeting was set in the deep in the woods in a cabin that only the Nara clan could access, after a few minutes of walking Shikamaru felt the need to say something about the comment he made earlier at the gates.

"Um Gaara I wanted to say sorry for what I said back at the gates I didn't mean to offend you or your siblings" said Shikamaru as he put both hands in his pockets and side glanced at Gaara.

"It's fine I don't understand why father felt the need for us to have protection either...I kind of thought it was funny" Gaara said in the same deep voice that he had spoke in earlier it sent chills down Shikamaru's spine it was starting to turn him on

"I'm just glad Ino decided she would pair herself with your sister….she looked pretty pissed" Shikamaru said as he chuckled lowly

"Yeah she's just mad that she didn't get paired with you" Gaara said as they kept walking

"Why would she be mad about not being paired with me?" asked Shikamaru he would have thought that Temari would be glad not to been paired with him she looked pissed at the gate

"Because she likes you and made it her personal mission to make sure that father sent us on this mission" Gaara said while hiding the giggle that wanted to escape from his lips as he looked at Shikamaru trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about

"She likes me? Like as more than a friend?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes as more than a friend" Gaara said

"I mean I'm flattered but I don't see her in that way" Shikamaru said as he tried to hide a blush that was making its way to his face

"Why don't you like her in that way?" Gaara asked

"It's complicated….I have feelings for someone else and that is even more complicated…..it's a real drag to be honest about it" Shikamaru said as his face was as bright as a cherry

"Not that it's any of my business, but who is it?" Gaara asked he was getting really curious now

"I can't tell you" Shikamaru said, he looked up and noticed that they had arrived at the Nara clan forest….he and Gaara walked into the forest the conversation about who Shikamaru liked being dropped until they were standing infront of the cabin. Shikamaru walked up to the door and bit this thumb and drug it down a straight line leaving a thin trail of blood, he stepped back and the door opened he walked in and held the door open for Gaara to enter once inside they were met by Shikaku Nara and Obito Uchiha.

"Hello Mr. Nara Mr. Uchiha I'm Gaara of the Hidden Sand I will be one of the representatives along with my brother and sister" Gaara said as he extended his hand out to shake hands, after introductions Gaara sat down as well as Obito who looked to Shikaku and nodded

"Come Shikamaru we are to wait outside" said the older Nara, Shikamaru nodded and turned around and walked out of the cabin his father following behind him…they stood infront of the door for a few minutes until Shikamaru asked his father a question.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Shikamaru asked

"What is it?" Shikaku answered

"Gaara was telling me that Temari likes me, but when they arrived this morning she looked like she was ready to kill me….are women suppose to act like that when they like a guy?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his father

"She may just have been having a bad day" Shikaku said as he smiled down at his son, he knew his son was smart but he did have dense moments at times and the subject of women was going to cause him to have a lot of dense moments.

"Yeah maybe….anyways what are these meetings about?" asked the younger Nara

"The Hidden Sand and the Hidden Leaf are coming together to plan the chunin exams the other villages are coming next month….these meetings are going to happen for about six months to make sure everything runs smoothly" Shikaku said

"So how often are the meetings going to happen?" asked Shikamaru

"Twice a month" said Shikaku as he looked at Shikamaru

"Oh so I'll be paired with Gaara twice a month ok then" Shikamaru said as he screamed with joy in his mind. After a few hours Gaara and Obito emerged from the cabin

"Sorry to take so long hope we didn't keep you waiting too long" Obito said as he shut the door behind him

"Not at all are you ready to go?" Shikaku asked

"Yeah I'm ready….uh Gaara if you don't mind me asking what are you doing once you leave here?" Shikaku asked

"I was going to go back to the hotel and order some food" Gaara said

"Well if you're up for it why don't you and Shikamaru go out to eat on me?" Shikaku said missing the look that came on his sons' face

"Well if Shikamaru is up for it, then sure I don't mind" Gaara said as he looked at Shikamaru

"Sounds like a plan to me…once we get back into town we can find somewhere to go" Shikamaru said as he tried to get the blush off his face. The four set off for the village making small talk but making a point to avoid relationship topics Gaara was going to get the information on that at dinner, after about 45 minutes of walking they finally reached the town Shikaku pulled Shikamaru to the side and handed him some money.

"Dad why did you suggest this?" Shikamaru asked

"Because he's a guest in our town so he should be treated as one it's not going to hurt you to take him out to dinner" Shikaku said

"What a drag" Shikamaru said as he put the money in his pocket

"You ready to Gaara?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah where would you like to go?" Gaara asked

"You're the guest it's up to you what are you in the mood for?" Shikamaru asked

"Um maybe some BBQ?" Gaara asked more than told

"BBQ it is then" Shikamaru said as he and Gaara started towards his favorite BBQ spot he just hoped he didn't run into Choji or Ino along the way, he rather liked spending alone time with Gaara even though he was a babbling blushing mess around him. Once they reached the restaurant and was guided to a table at the back of the restaurant, he and Gaara ordered their food and chatted until the food came.

"So getting back to the conversation we were having before we got to the cabin why don't you like my sister?" Gaara asked and he let a little smile show when he seen Shikamaru's face turning red

"If I'm honest promise you won't tell….no one knows this and I mean no one" Shikamaru said as he twisted his fingers at the fact that he was getting ready to tell someone his deepest secret.

"I promise I won't tell anyone….tell you what I'll tell you something that no one knows about me…not even Temari or Kankuro" Gaara said

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he took in the flushed look Gaara had on his face, almost like he was embarrassed to tell him what it was, but the bad thing was the look that Gaara was giving him was turning him and that was the last thing he needed at this point.

"If I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone….please promise that" Gaara said as he looked up at Shikamaru with vulnerable eyes

"I swear I won't tell anyone Gaara" Shikamaru said

"I'm gay and I have a crush on this guy from another village and I don't know how he feels about me since the last time we saw each other I was still the crazy out of control brat so even if he was gay I doubt that he would find me attractive" Gaara finished with a beet red face

"Why would you think that? Anyone would be lucky to be with you Gaara" Shikamaru said as he scooted closer to Gaara

"You're just saying that, but I told you my secret now it's time for yours" Gaara said as he looked up at Shikamaru who was blushing and sweating uncontrollably now, he took in a deep breath and looked Gaara straight in the eye

"I'm gay too and no one knows, I'm too scared to tell anyone because I know that my family will reject me and I'm pretty sure my friends will…well Ino wont she always complains that she needs a gay guy friend to hang out with so she would probably be fine with it, but everyone else I'm not so sure of" Shikamaru finished on the verge of tears

"Shikamaru you have to give people a little more credit than that maybe your wrong and they'll accept you" Gaara said

"Well what about you? Don't you think maybe you should give your family a little more credit?" Shikamaru shot back

"I know my family wouldn't…my father pretty much hates me Kankuro tolerates me and Temari…well if she knew who I liked she'd be trying to kill me" Gaara said

"Why would she kill you?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Gaara who started to get fidgety he took in a deep breath

"She'd kill me because I like you Shikamaru" Gaara said while not making eye contact

"Well I mean we both like each other so there's really nothing she can do about it" Shikamaru said

"Yeah you say that but…..wait….did you say that we both like each other? As in you like me too?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru let a small smile grace his lips but he nodded his head and just as he went to speak he was interrupted by Kankuro

"Gaara you're a faggot? And you like the faggot that Temari likes?" Kankuro asked angrily as Gaara started to turn pale and shake a little

"Kankuro you can't tell Temari please don't tell her" Gaara begged

"Get your stuff Gaara were going back to the hotel and Shikamaru you better stay away from my little brother or were going to have issues" Kankuro said angrily as he yanked Gaara up from the booth that he was sitting at. Gaara looked at Shikamaru with sad eyes but looked down at his phone and made the motion telling him he would text him later right before Kankuro dragged him out of the restaurant. Shikamaru sighed he knew that today was going to be a drag.

 **Alright this was my first attempt at ShikaGaa so please go easy on me. I ask that you please review but nothing mean this will be a chapter story so look for updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru couldn't believe what had just happened infront of him; Gaara had just admitted that he had mutual feelings for him and then out of nowhere Kankuro snatched Gaara out of the booth they had been sitting in and stormed out with a scared Gaara in tow. Choji stood beside Shikamaru with a chip in hand to stunned to eat it; he looked to his best friend with shock…why hadn't Shikamaru told him he was gay? Why did Gaara know before he did? Did Ino know? Choji was so caught in thought that he didn't hear Shikamaru's head hit the table.

"I knew we shouldn't have came here…I should have known that you would come here after the meeting" Shikamaru said out loud unaware that Choji wasn't listening to him, he wanted to crawl under a rock not only was the possibility of his sexuality at risk of being exposed but he had gotten Gaara in trouble too. Shikamaru groaned when he heard his phone start ringing a specific ringtone….the one that belonged to Ino….she knew…he knew that she knew, he picked up his phone and waited on the yelling and screaming to start.

 **Phone Call:**

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked weakly

"Um mind telling me why Temari and I just seen Kankuro dragging Gaara out of the BBQ place?" Ino asked with the tone his mother use to take with him when she knew that he would lie about something

"Uh well…you see it's kind of a drag and I don't think I should explain what's going on till I talk to Gaara" Shikamaru said hoping that it would calm Ino, but luck wasn't on his side

"Shikamaru Nara if you don't tell me what happened so help me I will find you and beat the crap out of you" Ino with a threatening tone

"Beat the crap out of me? You're starting to sound like Sakura" Shikamaru said before he realized it…that snapped Choji out of the trance that he had been in

"What did you just say Nara?" Ino asked in a scary but calm voice

"Uh I have a bad connection I'll call you back later" Shikamaru said as he hurriedly hung the phone up he sighed and let his head drop back on the table

"Shikamaru why did you tell Gaara?" Choji asked with hurt slightly laced in his voice

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at Choji

"You told Gaara that your gay….I'm your best friend you were suppose to tell me first" Choji said as he looked pointedly at his best friend

"It wasn't something that I planned on telling him…we got to talking and next thing I know he's telling me he likes me and I'm doing the same and then you guys showed up" Shikamaru explained

"Wait! You like him?!" Choji asked hurt flowing in his voice; he thought he had more time. Choji had liked Shikamaru for the longest time and being best friends with him made him see Shikamaru in a different light than everyone else seen him, he knew things about him that Gaara wouldn't and yet that was who Shikamaru liked? Choji seemed to be lost in thought again until he seen Shikamaru's fingers being snapped infront of his face.

"Choji you ok?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his best friend

"No I'm not ok…I'm not ok at all" Choji said as he walked away from Shikamaru he walked right past Ino and Temari who was walking right towards Shikamaru, once they made their way into the booth with Shikamaru the three of them had a stare off until finally Temari broke the silence and spoke up

"Ok you have exactly two minutes to get your shit together and then tell me what happened with my little brother or so help me no one will be able to find you…do you understand me?" Temari said as she looked over the menu

"I…I don't think I should say anything until I talk to Gaara" Shikamaru said until Temari yanked him across the table and stared him dead in the eyes

"Nara I don't play when it comes to my brothers especially when it comes to Gaara….he's been through enough and I don't plan on letting anyone hurt him so you better start talking" Temari said as she held Shikamaru in place his eyes were wide and got even wider when he saw Gaara coming back into the restaurant. Gaara spotted Shikamaru and seen the top of Temari's hair and he ran to the booth he could only imagine the horror his sister was inflicting on Shikamaru.

"Temari let him go!" Gaara said as he made it to the booth to see his sister holding Shikamaru over the table

"Gaara what are you doing here I thought you were with Kankuro" Temari said as she released Shikamaru

"I was until I seen you and Ino heading this way and I figured you'd been in here torturing Shikamaru so I came back" Gaara said as he sat down beside Shikamaru who was still shaken by the strength that Temari had.

"Guys can Gaara and I please talk before we talk to anyone else?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Gaara

"No you cannot! Gaara I want to know what the hell is going on….why did Kankuro look like he was ready to explode?" Temari asked

"Temari I have to tell you something…and you're going to hate me when I tell you" Gaara said as he reached for Shikamaru's hand

"Gaara I could never hate you...there is nothing so bad in this world that you could do to make me hate you…you're my baby brother" Temari said

"I like Shikamaru…and he likes me back" Gaara said

"Well I'm glad he likes you and you like him back, but why would that make me hate you?" Temari asked, but missed the look that came on Ino's face…she looked over at Shikamaru with wide eyes and he simply nodded at her

"Temari…I think Gaara is trying to tell you that he's gay and that…..that he and Shikamaru are dating" Ino said as she looked at the woman beside her

"W-What? Gaara what is she talking about?" Temari asked as she looked at the two boys in front of her

"It's true Temari…..Gaara and I are together and we didn't know how to tell anyone and before we got the chance to think of any ideas Kankuro snatched Gaara out of the booth and left" Shikamaru said as he squeezed Gaara's hand

"Temari I'm so sorry…I didn't want to like him because I know how you feel but I couldn't help it" Gaara said as he tried to keep tears from falling he looked to his older sister who had a blank look on her face after a few minutes she took a deep breath and looked at Gaara and Shikamaru, then she looked dead at Shikamaru

"If you hurt my brother my threat still stands…I will make it where no one will be able to find your body…do you understand me?" Temari said as she had the younger Nara locked into a death stare

"Understood…completely understood" Shikamaru said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in

"So does this mean you're not mad at me?" Gaara asked

"I'm not mad at you Gaara…you can't help who you like am I a little upset that it was Shikamaru you happened to like yeah, but I'll get over it as long as your happy" Temari said as she gave him a little smile

"Aw congrats guys! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait till you tell Choji" Ino said

"He's pissed at me too" Shikamaru said

"What? Why?" Ino asked

"I don't know something about I should have told him about me being gay before I told Gaara, and then he really got mad when I told him that I liked Gaara…he stormed out" Shikamaru said but caught the look on Ino's face

"Uh I gotta go I forgot that I told mom I would help her at the flower shop" Ino said as she tried to get up

"Ino what do you know….I know you know something you have that look on your face" Shikamaru said as he looked at his teammate, she sighed and sat back down

"A few days ago Choji came into the shop and wanted to buy some flowers and I finally got it out of him that he liked someone but he wouldn't tell me who it was and…well now things are kind of clicking into place" Ino said

"Ok so he wanted to buy some flowers what does that have to do with me?" Shikamaru asked

"I think Choji likes you" Ino said

"What? If Choji liked me he would have told me….right?" Shikamaru asked

"You know to be as smart as you are you can be real stupid sometimes" Temari said as she looked at her brother's boyfriend

"Temari that's not nice" Gaara said as he shot her a look

"Besides getting together with Gaara today has been such a drag!" Shikamaru said as he leaned his head back only to receive a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and looked over at Gaara

"Go talk to him" Gaara said

"I will later" Shikamaru said as he sat up right again

"No you need to now…so go Temari and I have to go talk to Kankuro anyways" Gaara said as he got up Shikamaru followed him out of the booth along with Ino and Temari. Shikamaru gave Gaara a hug and said goodbye to Ino and Temari and made his way to Choji's house, how could he miss the fact that Choji liked him? Maybe he wasn't as good of a friend as he thought if he couldn't see that Choji was acting different…as Shikamaru quickly made his way to Choji's house all the thoughts were playing in his head. Like what did he plan on saying to Choji when he did see him? Sorry I didn't notice you liked me? Sorry not interested got a boyfriend that isn't you? Why did today have to be such a drag? Shikamaru shook his head and when he looked up he seen he had arrived at Choji's house he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 **Ok so how did I do? Please R &R hope everyone likes the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we go hope you like the new chapter.**

 **P.S: Little side note I'm going off the of the anime and adding my own little twist basically when Shikamaru's mother was pregnant with him she was hit with dark chakra and Shikamaru was born with it in his system so when he is extremely pissed it activates and he has enhanced chakra and I guess you could say to an extend he has powers so enjoy.**

Shikamaru was a nervous wreck which was something he never was…well that was unless it had something to do with Gaara, but no he was a nervous wreck because he had just found out that his best friend Choji had a crush on him and he had no idea about until Gaara's older brother outed the couple. Choji had been silent while Shikamaru had tried to work things through in his mind and in the long run Choji had stormed out on Shikamaru who was later threatened by Temari and then told by his other teammate that Choji liked him. Which brings it back to why Shikamaru was a nervous wreck he knocked on Choji's door and waited for someone to answer, after a few minutes he knocked again this time he got a response.

"GO AWAY SHIKAMARU!" Choji yelled with hurt and pain laced in his voice

"Choji we need to talk" Shikamaru said as he adjusted his weight to his other foot

"NO WE DON'T THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT…GO TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND" Choji yelled

"Choji this is the reason why things are like they are now…no one wants to talk and then next thing you know you're fighting with your best friend who..." Shikamaru said until Choji came charging out of the door

"You're blaming this on me? Shikamaru you call yourself my best friend but you couldn't notice that I had been acting different around you? You couldn't notice the fact that every minute that I had free I was trying to be with you? And you mean to tell me that you didn't have not even the slightest clue that I'm in love with you?" Choji said as tears ran down his face staring Shikamaru down, who at this point had a sad look on his face

"Choji…I don't….I don't know what to say" Shikamaru said as he was at a loss for words he really hadn't been paying attention to the way Choji had been acting around him…he thought that Choji just wanted to hang out more that's all he never knew it went as far as Choji loving him and not as brother type of love either.

"Say something Shikamaru…say anything…tell me you love me back tell me that you want to be with me instead of that Hidden Sand brat" Choji said as he looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes

"Don't talk about Gaara like that...he had nothing to do with this" Shikamaru said he could tell that there was getting ready to be a fight by the look on Choji's face

"Out of all that I just said all you can come out with is don't talk about Gaara? He's insane Shikamaru you know that he's a jinchuriki why would you want to be with that?" Choji asked with disgust in his voice

"Choji have you forgotten that Naruto is a jinchuriki? Gaara was going through a lot when we last saw him, but like Naruto he's learned to control it and the fact that you feel the need to bring that up lets me know that this conversation is over" Shikamaru said as he turned around to leave

"You're leaving? What I hurt your feelings about your little bitch and your ready to leave?" Choji said trying to bait Shikamaru into a fight

"Choji I know that your upset, but you're going to stop talking about Gaara like that….do you understand me?" Shikamaru said as he looked over his shoulder at his best friend who had a smirk on his tear streaked face

"You think you can beat me Nara….bring it" Choji said as he got into fighting position

"I'm not fighting you Choji your upset and your saying things you don't mean" Shikamaru said

"Oh no believe me when I say that when that little psychotic red head gets beaten into a bloody pulp by me I'll prove to you that I meant every word that I said" Choji said smirk widening when he seen Shikamaru turn around and his eyes were black

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Your eyes only turn black when you're really pissed off…does he mean that much to you?" Choji asked as he started walking towards Shikamaru who was now facing him

"Yes Choji he means a lot to me just like you do….but I will not let you talk shit about him much less threaten him….so if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get" Shikamaru said as he looked at Choji

"Then let's go" Choji said as he charged towards Shikamaru the two met head on and began to battle Choji had never seen Shikamaru move so fast or his punches hurt as bad as they did, it was like he was seeing a whole new Shikamaru and he didn't like it. After a few minutes of them going back and forth Choji had enough he didn't want to kill Shikamaru but he was going to give him a little taste of what Gaara was going to get, Choji looked at his surroundings and was shocked to see that he and Shikamaru had been fighting so hard that they had made their way to the Valley of the End….fitting enough that their friendship should end here. Choji jumped down onto the water with Shikamaru hot on his trail as soon as they landed on the water Choji jumped back and looked at Shikamaru.

"We can call this Shikamaru we can end this right here and no one but that little psycho gets hurt" Choji said as he got his hands ready to start weaving his signs…he knew Shikamaru he wasn't going to let Gaara get hurt and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this fight go either.

"Your not going to touch Gaara" Shikamaru said as the rage came through in his voice he could feel his blood boil he wanted to hurt someone or something and at the rate that Choji was going it was going to be him.

"Shikamaru do you remember my Butterfly Bullet Bombing jutsu? Choji asked as he cocked his head to the side

"Yeah why?" Shikamaru asked

"Because that's what little psycho is going to get hit with…..but you…your going to get the Ballistic Water Wheel jutsu" Choji said as he wove the signs for the jutsu, as Choji gathered the water and started towards Shikamaru he felt himself start to slow down and feel weak almost as if his chakra was being drained. Choji looked up and seen black chakra coming from Shikamaru's hand it wrapped itself around Choji and he couldn't move the harder he fought the tighter the hold he looked to his now ex teammate.

"Choji I didn't want to do this, I told you to leave it alone and you wouldn't….you wouldn't just talk to me" Shikamaru said with a deep voice that Choji had never heard before

"What…what are you doing to me?" Choji asked as his chakra was being drained out of him

"Unlike you Choji I don't tell my plans of what I plan to do nor do I tell them while im acting the plan out…that is unless I plan on killing the person…but I don't plan on killing you Choji this is just serving as a warning to you…you touch Gaara or his family and I will kill you…do you understand me?" Shikamaru asked with a wicked grin on his face blood dripping from his head from the earlier fighting, he and scratches and bruises forming all over him and so did Choji but that to look at it, the clear winner was Shikamaru.

"I won't go near them" Choji said just above a whisper

"Good now I'll give you enough of your chakra back to get home and I'll be over to talk…and we will actually talk this time not you luring me into a fight" Shikamaru said as he started to retract the black chakra, once it was completely gone Choji felt some of his energy return but when he looked up Shikamaru was gone. Choji made his way back to his house and went inside the fell down on the couch and passed out asleep unlike Shikamaru who walked into town and ran straight into Temari, Ino, and Gaara… he sighed as he knew that he was getting ready to be questioned

"Shikamaru what happened to you?" asked everyone

"I went to talk to Choji" Shikamaru said nonchalantly as he continued to walk

"Ok and I'm assuming that you got into a fight?" Ino asked

"Yeah we didn't see eye to eye on things so you know" Shikamaru said as he kept walking

"If you and Choji got into a fight how in the hell are you still up and walking and where's Choji?" asked Ino this was not normal

"I'm assuming he's at home I told him that we would talk tomorrow" Shikamaru said as he stopped and turned to Gaara

"After I go and get cleaned up would you like to try getting a meal together again?" Shikamaru asked as he smiled at Gaara who was blushing

"Sounds great" Gaara said with a small smile

"Alright I'll pick you up infront of your hotel at 8" Shikamaru said as he leaned in and gave Gaara a kiss on the lips

"See you then" Gaara said as his face turned seven shades darker

"Come on Ino I know you still have questions so you can ask until we get to my house then you have to leave" Shikamaru said as he started walking again with Ino right behind him, Temari and Gaara looked at each other

"I wonder how in the hell he fought Choji and is still up and walking?" Temari asked herself out loud

"I don't know but I plan to find out when we go on our date." Gaara said as he shook his head and began walking to the hotel with his sister beside him….this date was going to be interesting.

 **Ok so I hope you like the new chapter please R &R but no mean reviews please **


	4. Chapter 4

As Gaara and Temari walked to their hotel Gaara was thinking about his date with Shikamaru he didn't know how it was going to go and he was semi worried. Temari walked with her little brother in silence until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok so are we going to talk about this?" Temari asked as she stopped and looked at Gaara

"Um I thought we already talked about it….hence why I'm going on a date with Shikamaru" Gaara said

"I don't mean that I mean him and Choji getting into a fight…I've seen Choji in action before and he is something that is hard to stop, I don't see Shikamaru being able to stop him...outsmart him yes but straight out fighting him no way" Temari said as she started walking again with Gaara in tow

"Well I plan on finding out when we go out" Gaara said as he took in what his sister said

"Im serious Gaara find out I mean if he's that powerful then it might soften the blow with Kankuro" Temari said

"Temari I really don't care what he thinks, I mean out of the whole family you're the only one who cares about me…Kankuro only cares about not being embarrassed he doesn't care about me" Gaara said

"Yes he does Gaara he doesn't know how to show it…he's still looking at the days when father was trying to use you as a weapon" Temari said with sadness as she thought back to the days when Gaara was unable to control his tailed beast

"Either way I don't care what he thinks and I don't care about father….this is how things are now so they'll just have to get the hell over it" Gaara said as they made it to the hotel they walked in and went to their respected rooms. Gaara tried to put the thoughts of his past out of his mind, he wasn't that person anymore, and he was glad that other people were starting to see that…he picked out his outfit and began to get ready.

 **At Shikamaru's House**

Shikamaru walked into his house only to be greeted by his father waiting on him, he had a stern look on his face and Shikamaru knew he was in trouble today was really turning into a drag

"Ok what did I do?" Shikamaru asked as he shut the front door and leaned against it

"Well let's start with the fight with Choji" Shikaku said as he looked at his son

"We had a fight….he over stepped a line and thought I was going to back down and I wasn't so we fought" Shikamaru said as he looked at his father

"I can understand that part but I'm wondering why his father is saying that Choji was hardly able to make it into the house because his chakra was drained" Shikaku said

"Look I know that I'm not suppose to use that power….but dad you can't understand what happened because you weren't there and you don't know what we were fighting about and…..look I'm sorry it won't happen again" Shikamaru said as he sighed he really didn't want to get into this he just wanted to go get ready for his date with Gaara

"Shikamaru the power that you have is dangerous and you could have killed Choji" Shikaku said

"I know that, but I have control over it" Shikamaru said

"How do you mean you have control over it….you mean to tell me that you meant to use that power on Choji?!" Shikaku said as he began to rise out of his chair

"Yes I meant to use it on him….I told you that he over stepped a line and wouldn't back down" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru Nara what in the hell would be so important that you would use that power on him?" Shikaku asked as Shikamaru sighed

"Well you're going to find out sooner or later…where's mom?" Shikamaru asked as his mom rounded the corner

"What's going on?" asked Yoshino Nara

"Look I've been trying to find a way to tell you guys, but I just couldn't find the right way and now all of this has happened and you're going to find out sooner or later so I guess now is the time…..I'm gay" Shikamaru said as he looked at his parents hoping that they didn't hate him

"Y-Your gay?" Shikaku asked in disbelief

"Yeah and that's part of the reason why Choji and I got into that fight" Shikamaru said

"What was the other part?" asked his father

"He thinks that I like Gaara and took it the wrong way when he seen us at the BBQ place that I took him to after the meeting we had….he was threatening to attack him and I mean that wouldn't look good on the village so I asked him to back off and he wouldn't and that's when the fight happened" Shikamaru said as he sighed in his mind, he knew he should have told the whole truth about Gaara being his boyfriend, but with how pissed his dad looked and the fact that he just came out to them he thought it would be a better idea and wait.

"Shikamaru I really don't know what to say right now" Shikaku said as he folded his arms and looked at the floor

"I'm sorry ok? I promise I won't use the power anymore unless it's a emergency….and as far as it goes with me being gay you don't have to say anything it's a lot to take in, so with that I'm going to go get ready Gaara wanted to make up the meal that Choji ruined and I don't want to be late" Shikamaru said as he walked past his father

"Your going to have to find another place to live…I will not deal with this in my house" said Yoshino

"W-What you're putting me out?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't believe in it and I won't allow it in my house you have a week to find a place and then you're out" Yoshino said as she turned around and walked into the kitchen. Shikamaru stood there stunned he glanced at his father who said nothing, he shook his head and went to his room and began to get ready for his date with Gaara he would just have to start apartment hunting when he got back…after about thirty minutes Shikamaru was ready for his date he grabbed his wallet and house keys and headed out the door without a word said to his parents.

 **At The Hotel**

Shikamaru stood in the lobby of Gaara's hotel waiting on him to come down he had so much to think about he was going to try to put it out of his mind because he didn't want to ruin his first date, as he looked down at his watch he heard someone clear their throat he looked up and seen Gaara standing beside him.

"You ready to go?" Gaara asked as he looked at Shikamaru he could tell something was off more so since the few hours that had pasted by since the last time he saw him

"Yeah where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked

"Anywhere will do…just as long as we don't run into Choji" Gaara said

"That shouldn't be a problem he shouldn't be able to move until tomorrow" Shikamaru said as he opened the doors for Gaara

"You guys must have had a knock out fight then….if you're not feeling up to this we can reschedule" Gaara said as he looked at his boyfriend

"No I want to go out" Shikamaru said in a hurry then he sighed at the look that Gaara was giving him

"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Gaara asked as they stopped infront of the very same BBQ place that they had been at earlier in the day

"I told my parents that I'm gay and my mom is giving me a week to find a new place to live and they know about the fight with Choji but I might have lied a little" Shikamaru said as they say down in a booth, after the waitress took their order and brought their drinks Gaara picked the conversation back up

"So what do you mean that you lied a little?" Gaara asked

"I kinda left out the part where we're dating so they couldn't keep me in the house tonight" Shikamaru said

"Well that's not lying that's just doctoring the story is all…I mean I don't care what my siblings think of us, but my father is another story I was kinda hoping maybe we could keep us under wraps until I figure out how to tell him" Gaara said as he looked to his boyfriend with hopeful eyes

"Of course we can you take all the time you need" Shikamaru said with a smile which in turn made Gaara smile as their food arrived halfway through the meal Gaara finally was going to ask the question that had been burning on his mind all night

"Um so can you tell me about the fight with Choji?" Gaara asked as he picked up another piece of food

"Well I should start with saying that before my mom knew she was pregnant with me she was hit with dark chakra and it went straight into me so when I'm really pissed the power from it kinda comes out" Shikamaru said

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked

"Pretty much when this power comes out it infuses with my chakra and if I do my shadow jutsu when I connect with my target I can drain their chakra….if I'm not careful I can kill them" Shikamaru said

"So that's how you beat Choji?" Gaara asked

"Basically he took it too far when he threatened you I wasn't going to stand for it" Shikamaru said no noticing the smirk that Gaara had as he rested his chin on his hands

"Aw you're being protective over me" Gaara said with a slight giggle

"Well yeah I'm your boyfriend…that's my job" Shikamaru said

"You do realize that I can defend myself right?" Gaara asked as his smirk got bigger

"I know that but….I…I just wasn't going to let him hurt you" Shikamaru said at a soft laughing Gaara

"Well how about this…you protect me and I protect you…deal?" Gaara asked

"Deal" Shikamaru said with a slight smile, the pair went about with their dinner talking about random things until the check came Shikamaru paid the bill and he and Gaara left

"So do you want to take a walk or do you have to go back to your hotel and get ready for the morning?" Shikamaru asked

"As much as I would love to take a walk with you I do have to get back to my room and get ready for tomorrow" Gaara said

"Well you have a duty so that being said I'll walk you to your hotel" Shikamaru said as they started in the direction of the hotel after a few minutes of walking and talking they arrived

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Gaara asked

"Yep bright and early" Shikamaru said with a smile

"I'd kiss you but you know the whole keeping it under wraps thing" Gaara said which made Shikamaru smile

"It's fine…listen I'm sorry that I brought the mood down with telling you about my parents I hope I didn't ruin our first date" Shikamaru said

"You didn't do anything wrong…I had a wonderful time and I can't wait till we get to do it again" Gaara said with a huge smile to match Shikamaru's

"Well ok then…goodnight and I'll see you in the morning" Shikamaru said

"Goodnight …see you in the morning" Gaara said as he watched Shikamaru turn and start walk away he sighed and went into the hotel and waited for Temari to bust into his room to ask him about his date. As Shikamaru walked home he finally let out a sigh and a few tears that he had been holding back as he thought about how it would be when he got home and the fact that he really couldn't call it home anymore.

 **Ok so sorry for taking so long to update my life has been total shit here lately so I hope you enjoy and review and please no mean reviews….thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Shikamaru was thrown out of his house due to him being gay he had came out to his parents and his mother did not take it well, he had went out on his first date after he told them and when he arrived home he was given the silent treatment. Shikamaru had to keep his head up as he still had to guard Gaara while he was still in the village and that meant guarding him from Choji who had not taken the news well that his best friend was dating the Hidden Sand jinchuriki after getting into a fight with his best friend he knew he had to be on guard at all times, but that was a week ago Shikamaru had found a apartment and moved into it he couldn't wait until Gaara came back to the village he marked another day off his calendar just waiting until he could see Gaara again he looked down at his phone that was buzzing and a smile worked its way onto his face Gaara was calling him.

"Hey Gaara" Shikamaru said as he answered the phone he would have loved to answered in a more loving way but he never knew if Gaara was alone when he made his phone calls

"Hey Shika what are you doing?" Gaara asked as he packed his bag for his trip to the Hidden Leaf

"Nothing much just moving things around counting down the days you know?" Shikamaru said with a smile that wouldn't leave his face

"I can't wait either I wish we could leave today…I'm ready to see you" Gaara said

"I know I'm ready to see you too….um listen I wanted to run something by you before you got here" Shikamaru said as he straighten up

"Oh? What is it?" Gaara asked

"Well I was thinking since I have my own place now maybe instead of you staying at a hotel you could stay with me…I mean I have a extra room and all if you wanted to stay in there or stay in my room with me" Shikamaru said

"I-I um….listen Shika I don't want to mess us up you know? I just don't want to rush anything" Gaara said as he sat down on his bed, he really liked Shikamaru but he didn't want to rush things and to be honest he had trust issues he was afraid that he would get to comfortable with Shikamaru and then he would leave him

"No it's perfectly fine Gaara I wasn't meaning like we have sex or anything I just meant maybe you come over and I cook us dinner or something, but I want you to be comfortable and I'm not going to rush you into anything you're not ready for" Shikamaru said

"Thanks Shikamaru…..that really means a lot" Gaara said with a sigh of relief he had been scared to tell Shikamaru that he didn't want to move that fast, he thought that he would leave him

"No need to thank me Gaara I never want you to feel rushed ok? If I ever do anything to make you feel that way just tell me…this relationship stuff is new to me and I don't want to over step my boundaries" Shikamaru said as he sat on his couch only to here a knock on the door

"Do you need me to let you go?" Gaara asked as he heard the knocking on the other line

"Yeah it's Ino she's been trying to get me and Choji to talk and she's being troublesome" Shikamaru said as the loud knocking continued

"Ok well I'll try to text you later and don't let Ino work on your nerves ok?" Gaara said with a slight chuckle

"I'll try…I really can't wait to see you tomorrow" Shikamaru said

"I can't wait either….see you tomorrow" Gaara said as he hung the phone up, Shikamaru sighed as they hung up and he got up to answer the door before Ino busted through it.

"Yes Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he opened the door only to be surprised by Choji

"Um sorry I'm not who you were expecting" Choji said as he looked at his best friend

"No no it's ok…uh so what's up?" Shikamaru asked

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Choji asked

"Yeah sure come on in" Shikamaru said as he moved to let Choji in, he walked in and looked around finally his eyes landed on a picture hanging on the wall it was of the day they were assigned into teams he smiled as he looked at how young him and his teammates were back then, finally he turned to look at Shikamaru who was staring at him.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry about our fight….I should have never threatened you or Gaara, I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings and I just snapped" Choji said as he rubbed his hands together, Shikamaru sighed he knew that it had to be hard on Choji but that didn't mean it was easy on him either he missed his best friend he just didn't know if he was ready to forgive him for what he did.

"Look Choji I know that this hasn't been easy for you but you have to look at everything as a whole you never gave me the hint that you liked me much less told me…so how was I suppose to know that you liked me? As far as telling Gaara about me being gay that was kind of a accident it came up in conversation and I said it before I realized it, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to tell you" Shikamaru said

"I know that but you have to understand my side here too…you're the smart one of our group so I would think that you would catch on to my hints but you didn't and then you ended up going out with Gaara" Choji said a little harshly

"I may be the smart one but that applies to everything except for relationships you know that I've always found them to be troublesome so I just stay away from them you know this" Shikamaru said

"But it wasn't so troublesome when it came to Gaara was it?" Choji asked with tears starting to well up in his eyes

"Choji it wasn't like that" Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru I love you….why can't you love me back?" Choji asked as his tears fell

"I'm sorry Choji…I-I just don't feel the same kind of love for you that you feel for me…I love you but as a brother not a lover" Shikamaru said as he watched the tears pour down his best friends face

"So you love him then? You love Gaara?" Choji asked quietly

"It's too early to tell we've only been on one date…I'm not looking to rush things" Shikamaru said

"You're kidding me right? You don't know if you love him yet you know for sure that you don't love me" Choji said angrily

"Choji I've known you for most of my life ok? That's how I know that I don't love you romantically I don't know Gaara that well yet that's the point of us dating to see if we can get to the point of maybe us loving each other" Shikamaru said

"He can't give you want you want….he won't be enough for you" Choji said as he started walking to the door

"Choji can't we just go back to being friends?" Shikamaru asked

"No…not as long as your dating him we can't be friends strictly teammates, but if you could do me one favor….don't rub it in my face" Choji said as he looked back at Shikamaru

"I would never do that Choji" Shikamaru said, Choji sighed and walked out the door leaving Shikamaru to close it…he sighed as he closed the door he for once didn't know what to do and he had no one to turn to. Shikamaru turned back around and started down the hallway he stopped at the picture that Choji was looking at earlier he sighed and continued down the hallway to finish unpacking some boxes before he went to bed, a small smile flashed on his face as he thought about seeing Gaara in the morning.

 **The Next Day**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro made their way to the Hidden Leaf village they arrived at the gate a little earlier than expected once there they waited until Shikamaru and the rest of the team made their way there, this gave the siblings time to talk seeing how Kankuro hadn't spoken to Gaara since the last time they were in the village and Temari was sick of it.

"Ok this has to end now…Kankuro why are you so mad at Gaara?" Temari asked as she looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow

"He's no brother to me" Kankuro said as he looked back at his older sister

"Kankuro! Just because Gaara is seeing Shikamaru doesn't mean you can turn your back on him!" Temari said as she walked closer to Kankuro ready to fight until Gaara grabbed her arm

"It's ok Temari like I told you he doesn't care about me no one in the family does except for you…he doesn't have to claim me as his brother" Gaara said in a calm voice while on the inside he was breaking

"Gaara it's not alright…you did nothing wrong he shouldn't treat you like this" Temari said as she looked at her youngest brother

"Temari please just let it go…we're here on business let's not get into a family fight" Gaara said as he looked over to see Choji and Ino walking towards them

"Hey guys you got here earlier than expected…I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long" Ino said as she finally reached them

"No we haven't been here long…but um where's Shikamaru at?" Gaara asked

"Oh the Hokage called him into the office to get the new meeting places he said to go into town and wait for him infront of the arts and crafts store" Ino said as she smiled at Gaara

"Well then let's go" Kankuro said in a gruff voice as he started walking, Temari followed as did Ino once Gaara started to follow Choji stepped in his way

"We need to talk" Choji said in a deep voice

"I'm assuming about Shikamaru?" Gaara asked

"Exactly now walk so Ino doesn't think that I'm back here trying to kill you" Choji said as they started to walk

"Choji I'm sorry that..."Gaara said until Choji interrupted him

"Don't say that you're sorry because if you were you would leave Shikamaru alone so he can be happy with me….I'm in love with him and all you know is that you like him yet you know nothing about him at all, I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you but listen to me carefully…you have one time to make a mistake and I will steal him away from you" Choji said in a very deep threaten voice

"Choji you're not going to steal him away from me…" Gaara said until Choji interrupted him again

"I will because I know your type your too guarded you can't give him want he needs nor what he wants you'll have no idea how to pleasure him or how to keep him happy…but I do and when he leaves you because you won't have sex with him or kiss him in public or act like a boyfriend at all I'll be there ready to fulfill his every need and want…so enjoy your time with him while you have it because it will be short lived" Choji said as he looked at the red head

"Well we'll just see about that" Gaara said as he looked at the man walking beside him after a few more minutes they arrived at the arts and crafts store just as Shikamaru was arriving, when he seen Choji and Gaara talking he shot Ino a look who completely forgot she was suppose to keep Choji away from Gaara he approached the group and greeted everyone and then made his way to Gaara…he looked at Choji who walked pasted him and then he looked to Gaara.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What did he say to you?" Shikamaru asked as he looked his boyfriend over

"Nothing that you need to worry about…are we ready for the meetings?" Gaara asked as he tried to hide the fear that was rising in his stomach

"Yeah were all set, but there is one thing…I'm assuming my dad had something to do with this but they want me to guard Temari and Ino guard you for today" Shikamaru said loud enough for the group to hear

"Well that's fine I've been meaning to talk to you anyways" Temari said as she looped her arm around Shikamaru's arm

"Temari please don't go all overprotective on him" Gaara pleaded

"I won't I promise, but Ino you keep my little brother safe…got it?" Temari said in a stern voice

"I promise nothing will happen" Ino said with a smile, after getting the new meeting spots the groups broke off and made their way to the meetings.

 **Temari and Shikamaru**

"So I have to ask…why is it that you like my brother?" Temari asked

"I don't know something about him makes me want to know more about him, I mean I don't know how to put it into words" Shikamaru said as the two walked down a dirt path

"Do you like him because he's a jinchuriki?" Temari asked as she stopped to look at the young Nara

"No that's not it…I'm not interested in him because of his power I want to know him for him" Shikamaru said

"Look I'm going to tell you something that stays between me and you ok?" Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru with tear filled eyes

"Temari what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked now very alert

"Look when we were kids growing up Kankuro and I were very close and when mother became pregnant with Gaara father seen another chance to make a weapon he had tried with Kankuro and I both but it fail and when Gaara was born it finally worked but not like father had planned he thought that he could use Gaara as a weapon and you seen how that worked at the Chunin exams, father was so obsessed with making Gaara lethal that he forgot that he was still his son and Kankuro always felt that father loved Gaara more than he loved him so he is pretty hostil towards him and after everything that Gaara has been through he has trust issues. Everytime someone would get close to Gaara father would send them away so he has walls built to protect himself and it takes him a long time to open up to people so I know that it can get frustrating but just give Gaara sometime to open up to you" Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru who simply nodded

"I'll tell you like I told Gaara I'm new to dating so I don't know what I'm doing here but I would never push him into doing something that he didn't want to do and I told him that if I over step a boundry with him to let me know so I know not to do it again…I don't want him to feel like I'm trying to pressure him into things" Shikamaru said

"So it's ok if you and him don't have sex for say six or seven months?" Temari asked

"If he never wanted to take our relationship in that direction then it'll be fine with me…I just want him to be comfortable with our relationship and feel comfortable with me in general" Shikamaru said with a smile

"That's good know…I really hope you mean that" Temari said

"I do mean it...just give me sometime and I'll prove it" Shikamaru said as they resumed walking to the meeting. Shikamaru was going to make sure that his relationship was going to work even if it meant putting in a little extra work but the way that he seen it Gaara was totally worth it and who knew maybe it wouldn't be such a drag.

 **Alrighty hope you like the chapter I'm going to try to update to a few more chapters and hopefully it'll be complete, there will be time skips but not to the point of where it messes the story up. So please R &R but please no mean comments…thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty here we go**

Shikamaru and Temari walked until they arrived at their safety meeting spot Shikamaru bit his thumb and drug it down in a straight line on the grass as he rose back up a cabin appeared, he opened the door and seen his father and Obito sitting in the cabin once Temari walked in Shikaku walked out and closed the door. Shikamaru stood on one side of the door and looked forward at the trees he hadn't spoken or seen his father since he was kicked out of his house, Shikaku started to fidget and finally broke the silence, he turned to look at his son and spoke.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry" the older Nara said

"Saying sorry doesn't make it any better" Shikamaru said as he kept his eyes planted where they were

"You have to understand that your mother..."Shikaku said until Shikamaru interrupted him

"Mother was the one who threw me out and you stood there and let her…you didn't defend me you didn't try to stop her or even try to get her to calm down and think about it all you did was stand and look at the floor as she kicked me out for being who I am…..and I'm assuming it was your doing in why I wasn't the one to guard Gaara today?" Shikamaru finished

"Yes it was my doing only because Gaara was to be sent to a different safety spot and I wanted to talk to you….I understand that your mad at me because I didn't do anything the night that you came out to us, but Shikamaru that doesn't mean that I don't still love you…you're my son." Shikaku said

"Could've fooled me" Shikamaru said as he finally looked at his father with tears flowing down his face he didn't want to hear this now he just wanted to be with Gaara, he wanted things to go back to normal with Choji, he wanted to not hate his parents for not accepting him, but none of that was happening.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry….please just give me a chance to make it up to you" Shikaku said as the cabin door opened and Temari and Obito walked out, Temari noticed the look on Shikamaru's face and then the look on his father's face she sighed

"Shika you ready to go?" Temari asked as she looped her arm around Shikamaru's

"Yeah let's go" Shikamaru said as they started to walk away, after they had walked far enough Temari stopped and looked at Shikamaru who hadn't said a word since they left

"Talk to me….what's going on?" Temari asked as she looked at Shikamaru who was on the verge of tears

"It's nothing Temari….let's just get you back to the village ok?" Shikamaru said with a shaky voice

"It's not nothing so spill it because I'm not leaving this spot until you do….not to mention you look like you're ready to cry so instead of holding it in let it out talk to me…..I won't tell anyone not even Gaara" Temari said as she walked until her and Shikamaru were nose to nose. Shikamaru broke, he started to cry until his legs gave out and he hit the ground he felt a warm hug surround him and soon he calmed down

"Ready to talk now?" Temari asked softly and Shikamaru simply nodded in her shoulder

"Temari why does it have to be so hard? I lost my best friend my family hates me and Gaara is having to suffer the backlash off of it….then today my dad thinks that just by saying he's sorry that it makes it ok for the fact that he did nothing when my mom was kicking me out" Shikamaru said

"It's going to be hard….you have a lot of things to overcome but you can do it….your strong Shikamaru and your smart…it may hurt now and it may hurt for a little while but it will get better especially now that Gaara is here I'm not suppose to tell you this, but seeing how this would qualify as a loophole for me I'm going to tell you. Gaara plans on asking you if he can stay with you tonight so you and him can spend some time together alone" Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru who kind of perked up

"Really? When I brought it up he said he didn't want to move to fast…why the sudden change?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know it's just what Gaara told me, but you have to act surprised when he asked you" Temari said

"I will I promise" Shikamaru said as they began walking again after a few minutes Shikamaru broke their silence again

"Thank you Temari I really needed to talk to someone" Shikamaru said

"No problem I'm here anytime" Temari said, the two walked in silence as they were approaching the village they heard a loud boom and Shikamaru's stomach dropped he knew that wasn't a good sound he knew it was Choji he just knew it was he looked at Temari and they both took off towards the village as fast as they could. When they finally reached the village they seen Gaara's sand floating and Shikamaru was gone, he jumped to every roof top there was to get to Gaara…when he finally made it he seen Gaara and Choji fighting.

"I told you that he will be mine you little psycho" Choji yelled as he began to weave hand signs

"Choji I don't want to fight you….we can talk about this" Gaara said as he put his sand down

"I don't want to talk...I want to kill you!" Choji yelled as he started to run towards Gaara only to be stopped…he felt like he was losing his chakra the only time he felt like that was when he fought Shikamaru, he turned to see a black line that led all the way to a roof top and Shikamaru locked black eyes with him

"Choji you said you wasn't going to go near him…what happened to that?" Shikamaru asked in that same deep voice that caught everyone off guard even Gaara

"The psycho started it and I'm going to end it….now let me go Shikamaru" Choji yelled

"We both know that I'm not going to let that happen…now did you forget what I told you would happen if you attacked Gaara? " Shikamaru asked

"Are you really going to kill me Shikamaru?" Choji asked, and before Shikamaru had the time to answer Gaara jumped on the roof and landed beside Shikamaru

"Let him go Shika….it's ok just let him go" Gaara said as he put his hand on Shikamaru's arm

"He tried to hurt you…I'm not going to let him do that" Shikamaru said

"And I'm not going to let you kill your best friend over me…so let him go Shika" Gaara said as he tightened his grip on Shikamaru's arm, he looked at Gaara and sighed and released his jutsu

"Be glad that you didn't hurt him or you would be dead right now" Shikamaru said as he looked at Choji

"Come on let's go to your place" Gaara said as he pulled Shikamaru away from the fight scene

"Fine let's go" Shikamaru said as he started to lead Gaara to his apartment.

 **Ok sorry for the short chapter and sorry for taking so long to update please R &R and please no hateful reviews. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru and Gaara walked in silence as they made their way to Shikamaru's apartment, he had just broken up a fight between Choji and Gaara and he was pissed….he had warned Choji not to go near Gaara much less attack him. As they walked Gaara slipped his hand into Shikamaru's hand which caught him off guard, they stopped walking and Shikamaru looked at Gaara.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked in a low voice

"Ino and I had just got back from the meeting and we were waiting on you and Temari to get back so we could go and get lunch together but Kankuro and Choji showed up as me and Ino were talking and Choji said something and then Ino said something and next thing I know Choji attacked Ino and that's when I got involved" Gaara said as he recounted how the fight started

"Wait he attacked Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he thought back he didn't see Ino or Kankuro…where had they been?

"Yeah she told him he needed to stop being a baby over the fact that we are together and he hit her with some kind of jutsu that sent her flying and he was getting ready to attack her again but that's when I jumped in and to my surprise Kankuro went to check on her….me and Choji went back and forth, but my sand protected me and then you showed up" Gaara said as he squeezed Shikamaru's hand he sighed and dropped his head

"This is all my fault….if I hadn't stopped we would have been back sooner and this wouldn't have happened" Shikamaru said

"Shika it's not your fault….Choji was the one who attacked Ino not you, you can't control what he does" Gaara said

"Your right…when we get to my apartment I need to call and check on Ino though" Shikamaru said

"Ok….I can't wait to see what it looks like" Gaara said as he seen a chance to change the subject

"I think it looks pretty good myself" Shikamaru said with a little bit of pride

"So I was thinking…that if your offer still stands….maybe I could stay here with you tonight?" Gaara asked as his face showed a little blush

"Of course my offer still stands! I can cook us dinner and we can watch a movie" Shikamaru said excitedly as Gaara laughed lightly he and Shikamaru walked for a few more minutes before they arrived at Shikamaru's apartment, they walked in and Gaara looked around it was a nice place it had a cozy home feel to it…Gaara looked at the walls and seen pictures of Shikamaru and his team along with other friends.

"So what'd think?" Shikamaru asked as he took off his shoes

"I like it….so where's the bedroom at?" Gaara asked

"Um…do you want to sleep in the spare room or…do…do you want to sleep in the same room with me?" Shikamaru asked as his face resembled a tomato

"I'd like to sleep with you….in the same room with you I mean" Gaara said with a equally red face

"Ok well um follow me" Shikamaru said as he led Gaara to his bedroom

"I'll leave you to put your things up while I go call Ino and make sure she's ok" Shikamaru said as he showed Gaara where he could put his stuff

"Alright…oh yeah one more thing" Gaara said as he walked up to Shikamaru who was almost out the door

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked but was met with a kiss on the lips at first just a small peck, but then it turned into deeper kiss as Shikamaru swiped his tongue across Gaara's lips asking for entrance in which he was granted. Shikamaru hesitantly put his hand on Gaara's hips and pulled him closer just as Gaara wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck the pair stood in place kissing until their lungs were burning for air and they were forced to end the kiss, they both pulled back with hooded eyes as they looked at each other.

"Wow" was all Gaara could say...he was at a loss for words he didn't mean for the kiss to turn out like that but he was so happy that it did, he had no idea that Shikamaru would be such a good kisser it was so intoxicating that he wanted more he wanted to see what all Shikamaru was good at, but then Gaara thought about what he had told Shikamaru about taking it slow…he pulled back from Shikamaru with a smile on his face

"Go call and check on Ino" Gaara said snapping Shikamaru out of the trance he had been in he nodded his head and slowly walked out of the bedroom trying to get his wits about him…that kiss was amazing Shikamaru had never felt anything like that before and he liked it he just hoped that he didn't rush Gaara into anything that he didn't want to do. After a few minutes Shikamaru got his phone out and called Ino

"Hello?" Ino answered the phone

"Hey are you ok? Gaara told me that Choji attacked you" Shikamaru said as he gently rubbed his lips

"Yeah I'm ok…just sore that's all" Ino said

"Ino what are we going to do about him? It's one thing if he attacks Gaara he in his mind has a reason to, but he never should have attacked you" Shikamaru said

"I don't know but my dad isn't too pleased about it that's for sure…um listen I have to go I'll call you back later ok?" Ino said as she hung up before Shikamaru could say anything else, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down the hall as Gaara was making his way into the living room

"So is she ok?" Gaara asked

"Yeah she's sore and her dad is pissed but other than that she says that she's ok" Shikamaru said

"Well it's still early do you want to go out for lunch?" Gaara asked

"Sure and we can pick up the stuff I need to make dinner with while were out" Shikamaru said as he got up and was face to face with Gaara with a smile he leaned in and gave him a quick little peck on the lips and Gaara smiled

"Come on I'm hungry" Gaara said as he grabbed Shikamaru's hand and started for the door….he couldn't wait to see how the night played out.

 **Alright sorry for taking so long to update and for the chapter so short but please R &R Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru and Gaara made their way back into town for lunch and to pick up some things they would need for dinner Shikamaru's head was still spinning from the kiss he had with Gaara before they left his apartment, he didn't want to push Gaara into anything that he wouldn't feel comfortable with but he would be lying if he said that their heated kiss didn't turn him on. Shikamaru was deep in thought until he felt his hand being squeezed he blinked and looked over apparently Gaara had been talking to him and he hadn't heard a single word.

"Shika you ok?" Gaara asked as he looked at his boyfriend

"Yeah I was just thinking about everything that's happened today…and the fact that it's only noon" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"Well I hate to add on to frustration of today but your dad is walking right towards us" Gaara said, Shikamaru turned and looked and sure enough here came his dad…couldn't he catch the hint that he didn't want to talk to him anymore? Couldn't he catch the hint that he was done for today?

"Shikamaru I need to speak with you" Shikaku said in a stern tone

"It's been a long day, you've said everything that you needed to say to me during the meeting today…we have nothing else to talk about" Shikamaru said as he began to walk around his father with Gaara in tow

"It's about Choji attacking Ino…and you using the jutsu that you promised that you wouldn't use anymore" Shikaku said

"As far as that promise went it was broke when Choji broke his promise to me and as far as him attacking Ino I wasn't there when it started, but you can thank Gaara for him not attacking her twice and for the fact that he is still breathing right now" Shikamaru said in a deep voice as he turned to look at his father

"Shikamaru.." Shikaku tried but was cut off

"There's nothing left to talk about! I'm done with Choji, with you and mom and anyone who doesn't support me….let Choji or his family know that if he comes for Gaara one more time it doesn't matter who gets involved I will kill him" Shikamaru said as he started walking away with Gaara who was in shock he never knew Shikamaru had a side like this to him. After a few minutes of walking Gaara stopped and tugged on Shikamaru's hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that Gaara" Shikamaru said sounding disappointed

"It's ok Shika, but did you really mean what you said?" Gaara asked

"About me killing Choji?" Shikamaru asked

"Well yeah…I don't want you to do anything like that because of me" Gaara said

"I meant what I said but it's not just because of you….it's the point of when you make a promise to someone you should keep it and he didn't…I'm not going to let him hurt you because his feelings are hurt" Shikamaru said

"Shika…I don't know what to say" Gaara said with guilt in his voice which Shikamaru picked up on instantly

"Gaara none of this is your fault…Choji is the one who started all of this so it's on him" said Shikamaru

"I still feel like it's my fault" Gaara said

"It's not….how about we stop talking about this and just focus on what we're having for dinner tonight" Shikamaru said with a small smile while looking at Gaara who just nodded. They went and bought the items they needed for dinner lunch being forgotten about, after shopping they made it back to the apartment and started working on dinner they worked together so smoothly like they had been doing it forever where one would stop the other would pick up until the dinner was ready. As they ate and chatted late into the night, after both boys did their nightly routine in separate bathrooms it came time for bed which left both boys red in the face. Gaara was dressed in a tank top and shorts Shikamaru was dressed similar just minus the tank top, he always slept shirtless which was something he might have forgotten to mention to Gaara who was looking him up and down.

"I can put a shirt on if you want me too, I forgot to tell you that I sleep shirtless" Shikamaru said as he made his way to his dresser to get a shirt, but stopped when he saw Gaara shake his head

"No it's fine…it's a very nice sight to see" Gaara said with a smile as he got in on one side of the bed soon joined by Shikamaru

"Well um….goodnight" Shikamaru said awkwardly

"Goodnight" Gaara said with a slight laugh…after a few minutes of laying there Gaara decided to make what he thought would be a bold move

"Shika…w-would you mind if we cuddled?" Gaara asked

"Sure…honestly I wanted to ask but I was scared to" Shikamaru said as he scooted closer and embraced Gaara who instantly turn red in the face…Shika was so warm and he smelled so good and just the way that he held him made him want to stay in his arms forever. Gaara smiled as did Shikamaru and after a few minutes they both fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Ok sorry for the short chapter there has been a lot going on and I've had writers block like you wouldn't believe…anyways please R &R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara lay in bed cuddled up with Shikamaru they had finally gotten some peace and Gaara didn't want to interrupt it, but he had to there was a meeting that he had to attend and Shikamaru was guarding him today. Gaara sighed and looked up to see Shikamaru sleeping with his lips slightly parted and a thin line of drool following he smiled and shook the young Nara.

"Shika…Shika come on we have to get up" Gaara said as he tried to contain the small giggle that wanted to break free from his lips when Shikamaru rolled on his side and mumbled

"It's such a drag…do we have too? Can't we send clones instead?" Shikamaru whined he didn't feel like getting up and he certainly didn't want to get out of bed with Gaara

"No we can't send clones…come on the meeting won't be that long" Gaara said as he leaned over Shikamaru's shoulder sending a shiver down the Nara's back

"O-Ok I'm getting up…um there is a shower in the guess bathroom if you want to take separate showers to get ready faster" Shikamaru said with a slightly red face

"Sounds good you better not go back to sleep in the shower" Gaara warned as he walked out of the room Shikamaru just nodded and got his stuff up for the day. After both of them had gotten ready they headed to the meeting point, Gaara was trying to think of a way to bring up the events that happened yesterday

"Shika I know that you mad at Choji for what he did and your parents too but babe you have to let that anger go" Gaara said as he looked at his hands remembering when he was the monster everyone was afraid of the person that held his rage in until it made him explode.

"I'm not holding in my anger I let it all out yesterday" Shikamaru said as the kept walking

"I'm just saying...I know firsthand what holding on to anger can do to you" Gaara said

"I'm ok Gaara I promise….I'm just letting them know that if they mess with you after they promised that they wouldn't then that's when things changed, I know that you can protect yourself but it the point of the matter" Shikamaru said as they stopped walking due to being at the meeting spot after a few minutes Ino, Choji, Temari, and Kankuro came walking up once they reached Gaara and Shikamaru Kankuro looked at his little brother

"Gaara I wanted to say that I'm sorry…I've been a dick to you and you don't deserve that, Temari talked to me and made me see it through your eyes and I haven't been fair to you" Kankuro said as he walked closer to his little brother who's mouth was gaped open at his brother's confession to him

"I-It's ok Kankuro….thank you for the apology" Gaara said as his brother embraced him in a hug and then that's when he saw the huge bruise on the back of his arm

"What happened to your arm?" Gaara asked

"Nothing….it's ok I'm fine" Kankuro said

"Did Temari beat you up?" Gaara asked as he looked at his sister who had a smirk on her face

"I'm tired of my family fighting so yes when I went to talk to Kankuro we had a difference in opinion and I told him that either he was going to accept you and Shikamaru and stop being mean to you or I was going to beat his ass and well you see the outcome" Temari said proudly

"Well even though it took her beating you into it I really do thank you for apologizing" Gaara said

"And Shikamaru I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you as well, I know that you'll be good to Gaara" Kankuro said

"Thanks Kankuro" Shikamaru

"Ok now that everyone has confessed their feelings can we please go! I'm about to hurl listening to all this bullshit" Choji said as he walked up to Kankuro and pulled on his sleeve

"No! If Temari can get Gaara and Kankuro on the same page then we're not going anywhere until the same happens for us" Ino said

"Ino no one has time for…" Choji was saying until he felt a hand come across his face

"After what you did to me yesterday be lucky I was able to hold my dad back from coming for you! We're going to fix this now!" Ino said face now turning a very dark red

"Ino I've already handled it" Choji said as he looked at the girl while holding his cheek that had been slapped

"So you and Shikamaru made up?" Ino asked looking at both of the boys

"No and we never will…I don't like Shikamaru with the little psycho, I love Shikamaru and it's clear to see that he doesn't love me, so after today's mission I'm being changed to another team" Choji said as he started walking with the group behind him

"You're going to another team? What the hell Choji…Shikamaru do something" Ino shrieked

"There's nothing to do Choji has made it clear as to what he wants to do, I'm not stopping him" Shikamaru said in a bored tone

"But what about the InaShikCho? That's the whole reason we were put on the same team!" Ino yelled

"Like I said nothing I can do…you know who to take it up with" Shikamaru said as the groups parted ways to make it to the meeting spots.

 **Time Skip 4 months later**

It had been four months since the day that Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were no longer a team Ino had tried her best to talk to Choji but his mind was set and there was nothing she could do, Gaara had finally came out to his parents and introduced them to Shikamaru . Gaara and Shikamaru had taken very big steps in a short period of time finding it ironic that they both wanted to take it slow when they first started going out, Gaara had moved in with Shikamaru and became a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village he kept in contact with Temari and Kankuro who was being prepped to be the next Kazekage. As for his parents Shikamaru was making slow progress with them due to Gaara insisting that he make up with them.

"Gaara I'm home…babe you here?" Shikamaru called out as he came into his and Gaara's home

"Y-yeah I'm home" Gaara called out weakly as he walked out of the bathroom with a stick in his hand

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his boyfriend

"A pregnancy test…..a positive pregnancy test…I'm pregnant" Gaara said as he looked up at Shikamaru

"I'm going to be a dad?!" Shikamaru asked in a happy tone as he walked closer to Gaara who was now smiling since seeing Shikamaru's reaction

"Yeah….we're going to be parents" Gaara said as he hugged Shikamaru they stayed like that for a few minutes before Shikamaru asked

"Does this mean we're going to have to move?" asked Shikamaru

"Yep it sure does" Gaara said giggling when he heard Shikamaru

"That's going to be such a drag"

 **Alrighty the story is finished I'm thinking about doing another story that picks up from here and gets more of the characters involved, so please R &R and let me know what you think **


End file.
